Mario Rock Band
'''Mario Rock Band '''is a game released for the Nintendo Switch and the Nintendo 3DS on September 16, 2017. The game was developed by Harmonix Music Systems, and published by Nintendo. The game is a Super Mario version of the famous Rock Band series of games. The game was rated E10+ for mild and suggestive lyrics. Gameplay The gameplay of Mario Rock Band is essentially the same as previous games, with the player simulating musical instruments with a special controller, and using the colored buttons of the controller to play the songs. The characters singing and playing the instruments in-game are Mario characters. There are 4 levels of difficulty: Easy, Medium, Hard, and Very Hard. Playable Characters (* means a character must be unlocked) Mario Luigi Peach Yoshi Bowser Toad *Daisy *Koopa Troopa *Hammer Bro *Goomba *Rosalina *Lakitu *Wario *Waluigi The playable stages in the game are: ----- ----- ----- Peach's Castle Bowser's Castle Mushroom Fields Underground Moonview Highway Isle Delfino Concert Venue ----- ----- ----- Songs The game ships with 45 songs. This is 38 of them: Summer of '69 ----- Bryan Adams ----- 1984 I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing ----- Aerosmith ----- 1994 Your Love ----- The Outfield ----- 1985 Take Me Home Tonight ----- Eddie Money ----- 1986 Sunglasses at Night ----- Corey Hart ----- 1984 Danger Zone ----- Kenny Loggins ----- 1989 Hurt ----- Johnny Cash ----- 2002 Free Bird ----- Lynyrd Skynyrd ----- 1973 Bellbottoms ----- The Jon Spencer Blues Explosion ----- 1994 Livin' on a Prayer ----- Bon Jovi ----- 1986 It's My Life ----- Bon Jovi ----- 2003 Easy ----- The Commodores ----- 1977 Life is a Highway ----- Rascal Flatts ----- 2006 Jump ----- Van Halen ----- 1984 Gives You Hell ----- The All-American Rejects ----- 2008 Accidentally in Love ----- Counting Crows ----- 2004 Old Time Rock n' Roll ----- Bob Seger ----- 1978 The Boys are Back in Town ----- Thin Lizzy ----- 1976 Highway to Hell ----- AC/DC ----- 1979 Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go ----- Wham! ----- 1984 Faith ----- George Michael ----- 1987 Footloose ----- Kenny Loggins ----- 1984 Bed of Roses ----- Bon Jovi ----- 1992 Shadows of the Night ----- Pat Benatar ----- 1982 Faithfully ----- Journey ----- 1983 Caught Up in You ----- .38 Special ----- 1982 More than a Feeling ----- Boston ----- 1976 Everybody Wants to Rule the World ----- Tears for Fears ----- 1985 Everybody Talks ----- Neon Trees ----- 2012 Shut Up and Dance with Me ----- Walk the Moon ----- 2014 Honey, I'm Good ----- Andy Grammer ----- 2014 Africa ----- Toto ----- 1982 Heat of the Moment ----- Asia ----- 1982 Hip to be Square ----- Huey Lewis and the News ----- 1986 I Ran ----- Flock of Seagulls ----- 1982 Hearts on Fire ----- John Cafferty ----- 1985 Take on Me ----- a-ha ----- 1985 We Didn't Start the Fire ----- Billy Joel ----- 1989 Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Music Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2017 Category:Rated E10+ Games